lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Fangorn (Biome)
For the Fangorn faction, see here. Fangorn Forest (Sindarin for Beard of Tree) also called the Entwood by the Rohirrim, used to span over nearly all of Eriador and Calenardhon in the early ages, but has since greatly diminished in size due to both the Númenórean lumbering and Sauron's war on the Elves. In the Lord of the Rings mod, Fangorn makes for an interesting home. Despite the fact that no evil mobs spawn here, it can still be dangerous to many good players. Should you cut down any living tree, the Ents will bring down their wrath upon you! In many places, the forest floor consists of grassless dirt or is covered by . Fangorn is located east of the southernmost end of the Misty Mountains, northwest of Rohan, and south of the Vales of Anduin. Upon entering this biome, the player will gain the achievement "Lower Your Axe". Fangorn Forest is filled with trees, including huge beech and oak trees that tower above everything else. Ferns and other shrubbery can be found on the grassy ground, as well occasional clusters of Ent jars that often contain certain quantities of water, which cannot be collected and disappear when the jar is broken. However, they can be used to make Ent draught, as long as the jar is not moved. Fangorn is a relatively safe place, provided you befriend the tree Ents and do not risk the wrath of the Huorns. No Bandits dare enter Fangorn. Ents are too tall and strong to pick-pocket ... do they even have pockets? And even Saruman isn't brave enough to face the wrath of the Ents and enter the forest with scouting parties, let alone expeditionary forces. Glflegolas did a regional spotlight on Fangorn Forest, which may be found here. If you plan on visiting, make sure to check that out. Sub-biomes Fangorn Clearing Small clearings in the forest. No trees grow here. Interestingly enough, Huorns spawn here, which makes them very obvious. Ents also gather here more frequently than elsewhere in the surrounding woods. Fangorn Wasteland The Fangorn Wasteland is a desolate place. Evidence of the destruction caused by Saruman and his Uruks, and the murder done to the great forest, this land is all that is needed in the end to incite the Ents for their destruction of Isengard. All trees here are dead, some charred. The land is scarred, with smuthering patches of blasted land dotting the surface. Even the massive Fangorn tree are left for dead and leafless, the upper branches severed or burned off. This is only one of many crimes Saruman has committed against Fangorn, and the Ents will not suffer it much longer. Variants * Standard - Normal Fangorn forest. * Flowers - The undergrowth here is lush and teems with flowers, both from vanilla Minecraft and the LOTR mod. * Light Forest - A variant of the forest with fewer trees. * Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. * Fangorn Birch Forest - An extremely rare Fangorn biome variant containing nothing but birch trees. There are giant birches here as well. Mobs Fangorn is the one and only home in Middle-Earth for the Ents, an ancient race of tree herders, and the near invisible Huorns, akin to the Dark Huorns found in the Old Forest biome. Most of Fangorn * Ents- large, strong, and ancient tree herders, who look like large, moving trees themselves. They are the guardians of the forest, and not only attack evil players (and Uruks that stumble into the forest from the wasteland,) but anyone who attempts to chop down trees. * Huorn- Mobs that resemble trees and are identical to them until angered (by chopping down a tree or the Huorn itself,) when an angry face appears in the bark. They are akin to Dark Huorns from the Old Forest Biome. Fangorn Wasteland Only * Uruk- Orcs bred by Saruman with Goblin-men to be larger, stronger, and smarter. They are armed with Uruk weapons. *Uruk Crossbower- Uruk armed with a Crossbow. *Isengard Warg- Wargs bred by Sauron that were later adopted by the wizard Saruman. *Uruk Sapper- An Uruk armed with the Fire of Orthanc. They are similar to a Orc Bombardier, but much stronger. *Uruk Berserker- The most powerful Uruks ever to come out of the pits of Isengard. They are taller, stronger, and faster than normal Uruks. Conquest Fangorn can be conquered by Rohan (Wasteland only), Isengard, Dunland, Fangorn, Gundabad, Mordor, and Dol Guldur. The conquest rate is 0.2 (1.0 into Wasteland) Vegetation Oak, beech, and birch trees grow in the broadleaf eaves of Fangorn Forest. Certain varities of Fangorn-specific vegetation can be found, such as Sunfruit and Fangorn's Beard, and used to make Ent-Draughts. Huge versions of both of these trees also grow here. In the Fangorn Birch Forest, only birch trees and giant birch trees grow. Gallery Fangornmeetswasteland.png|The Fangorn forest meets the wasteland. BeechEnt.png|A beech ent. Fangorncanopy.png|The canopy. EntsGlowingEyes.png|A less dense part of Fangorn. MallornEntFangorn.png|The mallorn ent watches over his domain... (Note: Does not spawn naturally) Fangornoverlayer.png|Ascending to the top! Trivia * There is always a tiny patch of the Fangorn Clearing sub-biome near the Derndingle waypoint. * This biome has been known to cause trouble for players concerning lag. This is due to the vast quantity of trees, that must be rendered in a short space of time. These issues can be easily avoided by lowering your render distance and setting your graphics to fast. ---- Category:Biomes Category:Fangorn Category:Environment Category:Good Category:Forest